


Welcome To Taka

by MidnightHorrorShow



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action/Adventure, Anal Sex, Dark, Death, Eventual Romance, F/M, Insanity, M/M, Multi, Multiple Personalities, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Revenge, Romance, Rough Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:30:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightHorrorShow/pseuds/MidnightHorrorShow
Summary: On Sasuke's 14th birthday he left Konoha, making a promise to Sakura to return one day. Now, at 18, the Uchiha returns. But instead of coming back to stay, the unhinged Uchiha kidnaps the Haruno woman and forces her to join Taka, telling her he needed her help. Sakura's life would never be the same.





	1. Welcome To Taka

**Sakura smiled happily as Sasuke hugged her tightly, a goofy grin on the Uchiha's face as he held his girlfriend in his arms. They had just returned from another succesful mission and were planning to celebrate by getting ramen with Naruto. Not only that, but it was also Sasuke's birthday. Sakura smiled as she looked back at Sasuke, an amused smile on her face as she studied his features.**

**The two had been friends for as long as Sakura could remember, practically friends from birth. As they were growing up, Sakura spent a lot of her time at Sasuke's house, or Sasuke stayed over at Sakura's for the night just as often. Sasuke would come over for a few days at a time, the two hanging out and playing. They'd swim, explore the village together and even prank their parents every now and then. Then they'd go to Sasuke's house. There, they'd have Itachi tell them stories, they'd have Shisui help them with target practice and then they'd relax by the lake at night until it was time to go to bed. When it was a nice day, the two were allowed to camp outside. But on rainy or cold days they'd build a small fort in Sasuke's room using blankets and pillows.**

**Things changed the night the Uchiha clan was massacred. Late at night, almost midnight, the Haruno family was woken by slow, weak knocks at the front door. Kizashi was the one to answer the door, the man greeted by the sight of a crying, bleeding Sasuke. Sasuke looked up at the Haruno man, Sharingan in one eye for several seconds before it faded. Sasuke then collapsed, Kizashi catching the boy.**

**"Mebuki, come down! Quick!" Kizashi yelled.**

**In seconds Mebuki was down the stairs, Sakura following behind her with a confused look on her face. When she saw Sasuke, Sakura's eyes widened.**

**"S...Sasuke...?" Sakura whispered.**

**"Mebuki, we need to get Sasuke to the hospital. Now," Kizashi whispered quickly. Mebuki nodded quickly and kneeled in front of Sakura.**

**"Sweetie, you have to wait here. We have to take Sasuke to the hospital, okay? I promise we'll come get you as soon as Sasuke is being taken care of."**

**Sakura shook her head quickly, refusing to stay.**

**"No! Sasuke's my friend!" Sakura shouted. "Please...!" she begged. Mebuki frowned but finally gave a nod and soon the Haruno family was rushing out of their home, quickly making their way to the hospital.**

**When Sasuke finally woke up hours later, the young Uchiha stared quietly at the wall in his hospital room, a blank look on his face. Kizashi and Mebuki watched the boy silently for a moment before Kizashi took a deep breath.**

**"Sasuke, I'm...I'm sorry. As of right now, it seems you are the only one who survived," Kizashi whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke said nothing, simply staring at the wall as images of the massacre ran through his mind. His mom...his dad...His entire clan slaughtered, Itachi leaving Sasuke all alone with a final message. Itachi had told Sasuke to get stronger so that someday he would avenge the clan...**

**Sasuke's thoughts were pushed away when he heard Sakura run over to his bed and say, "Sasuke...I'm sorry..."**

**Sasuke slowly turned to face Sakura, the boy slowly tearing up once more as he stared at his best friend. He was soon crying again, unable to speak as he shook. Sasuke shut his eyes tightly, trying to force the tears to stop. When he finally calmed down a little, he slowly looked at Sakura. He saw a worried look on her face, the girl crying as well.**

**"Sakura...they...they're all dead..." Sasuke whispered, his voice shaking. "Mama...father...Everybody is gone..." he added after a pause. Sakura frowned and looked back at her parents, unsure of how to comfort her friend. Kizashi offered Sakura a sad smile and shook his head, motioning for Sakura to let Sasuke be alone for a little.**

**"They're all dead and I'll never see them again..." Sasuke whispered to himself, repeating the words under his breath as he shook and cried.**

**A few days later, Sasuke moved in with the Harunos, Kizashi promising the Hokage he'd watch after Sasuke.**

**For the first month Sasuke wouldn't leave his room unless forced to, the boy not speaking to anyone at all the entire month. But with time, Sasuke finally began to speak again. At first, he would only talk to Sakura. But eventually he began talking to others. For a while, it seemed like Sasuke was going to be okay.**

**Sasuke and Sakura were eventually put on the same team, the two celebrating with a small party. Though Sasuke found Naruto to be annoying, Sasuke invited him to the party. He figured if they were on a team, he'd make an effort.**

**Of course, the two fought a lot during their time as teammates. A lot of their fights were because Naruto was jealous of how close Sasuke was with Sakura. Naruto would complain, Sasuke'd counter with "It's because she loves me, not YOU," and then the two would begin to fight until Kakashi stepped in to stop them.**

**But, through it all, it seemed that being on Team Seven was helping Sasuke. He cared about his team, though he rarely admitted it. He didn't want to admit he cared. He was afraid they would go away if he cared, just like his parents. After all, almost everyone Sasuke loved was dead.**

**During their time on Team Seven, Sakura and Sasuke only became closer until Sasuke one day admitted he loved Sakura. The two were in the hospital after a rough mission to Sunagakure, resting in hospital beds in the same room. Sasuke had a few broken ribs and a broken arm, Sakura having cuts all over her body as well as a broken hand. The two were just chatting like usual when Sasuke admitted he loved her. Sakura stared at him quietly for several long seconds before finally smiling a little.**

**"I love you too, Sasuke. I always will, no matter what happens," Sakura replied softly.**

**"Sakura, I promise...no matter what happens to me...I'll never let anything happen to you. Like...Like what happened to..." Sasuke trailed off.**

**"Sasuke...I'm not dying any time soon. I promise. We'll always be friends, right?" Sakura asked.**

**"Always."**

**Yet now...**

**Now, it was Sasuke's 14th birthday.**

**It was late, nearly midnight. Sasuke hadn't come home from training and so Sakura decided to go find him, feeling an odd fear in her heart. Sasuke had disappeared before, having small meltdowns, but he always came back.**

**When Sakura finally found Sasuke, it was near the exit of the village.**

**"Sasuke...?" Sakura whispered.**

**Sasuke stopped walking, staring quietly at the sky.**

**"Sasuke, where are you going?" Sakura questioned, her voice shaking.**

**Sasuke closed his eyes and let out a long breath before he shook his head.**

**"Go home, Sakura," he finally replied softly.**

**Sakura became quiet as she stared at the Uchiha, frowning as shook her head. She stepped closer and noticed Sasuke tensed.**

**"Sasuke...come on...Let's go home," Sakura whispered softly, stepping a little closer. She was soon close enough to touch Sasuke, the Haruno girl placing a hand on his shoulder. Sasuke flinched at her touch and took a deep breath before shrugging her hand away.**

**"Sakura...This place isn't my home. I'm sorry, but...I have to leave."**

**Sakura shook her head quickly and wrapped her arms around the Uchiha, hugging him tightly.**

**"Sasuke...! What are you talking about?! We love you. You don't have to leave. Just come home, Sasuke, it'll be fine!"**

**Sasuke closed his eyes tightly and slowly shook his head.**

**"I...I can't, Sakura. I...I tried. I tried to forget...the things Itachi said that night...I tried to let it all go. You guys have been like family to me all these years. You've been my friend my entire life. I thought maybe I could just let it all go, forget about Itachi...but then we met Orochimaru, and he gave me this mark..." Sasuke pulled at his shirt, showing Sakura the Curse Seal. "He reminded me of what I have to do. I'm not strong enough, Sakura. And if I stay here, I never will be."**

**Sasuke pulled away from Sakura and turned to face her, a weak smile on his face.**

**"You guys...Kizashi, Mebuki, Kakashi, Naruto...you, of course...You guys made me happy," Sasuke whispered. He shook his head and frowned. "But I can't be happy until Itachi is finally dead. And so, I'm going to Orochimaru."**

**Sakura opened her mouth to reply but Sasuke shook his head to stop her. Sakura frowned and looked at the ground, tears forming in her eyes.**

**"Sasuke...you promised me...You said we'd always be friends. We'd always have each other's back. But...But you're leaving...!" Sakura shouted as she looked up, the young Haruno crying. "Let us help you, Sasuke! If it's important to you, it's important to us! We can help you..! Please...!"**

**"Sakura...I can't."**

**There was a long pause, the two staring at each other. Sasuke offered a weak, warm smile and pulled Sakura into a tight hug. Sakura quickly hugged back.**

**"Sakura...I promise, I'll come home. Once Itachi is gone...I..."**

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling of her dark room, her curtains shifting from the wind coming through her open window. With a frown, Sakura wiped sweat from her face and rolled onto her side.

Another dream of Sasuke.

Sakura was 18 now and yet she still thought of her old friend. Four years with no contact. Was Sasuke still alive? Did he even wonder about her...? Sakura forced the thoughts away and covered her head with her pillow, groaning into it. 

She was one of the best medics around now. She was running the hospital, and even opened a clinic for children. She was a busy woman, working herself to exhaustion.

And yet...

She couldn't make herself just forget about her old friend. 

Sitting up in bed, Sakura looked out the window and frowned. 

"Are you happy yet, Sasuke...?" she whispered softly. 

Sakura quickly turned her head when she heard sound from across her room. She looked around the darkness slowly, eyes narrowed as she waited for her vision to adjust to the darkness. She felt as if...something, or someone, was watching her in the dark. Sakura clenched her fists and cleared her throat.

"Who the hell is there?" she questioned before she paused, waiting for 10 seconds before asking again. "If someone is there, I'm going to kick your ass." 

A dark chuckle could be heard from across the room and a moment later crimson could be seen. 

Sakura gasped.

"S...Sasuke?" she whispered. 

In a second he was on her, pinning her to the bed. When she saw him she gasped again.

"Oh, Sasuke..." she whispered.

The last time she had seen him, his eyes were...they were warm and loving. They had pain, of course, but he still had warmth. But looking at Sasuke now, all Sakura saw was hatred and pain, a rage burning in Sasuke's eyes as his Sharingan spun. His outfit was different, too. The Uchiha had on a black cloak over a black shirt and pants with a white belt, white bandages wrapped up to the knee on both legs. His hair was longer than she remembered, covering his left eye.

"Hello, Sakura," Sasuke greeted and smirked. Sakura tried to sit up but Sasuke roughly pushed her back down, glaring at her. "Struggle and I'll kill your parents." 

Sakura frowned but stopped moving, simply staring up at Sasuke. Was this even the same man she knew...? How did Sasuke become so dark? Sakura shook her head, forcing the thoughts away to keep her attention on the Uchiha. 

"Sasuke...What...Are you back?" she questioned. Sasuke studied her quietly, eyes narrowed. He shifted a little, moving so he had both of her hands pinned above her head with just one of his. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a scroll. The scroll, from what Sakura could see in the dark, was golden with red edges, the middle of it having the crest of the Uchiha clan. Sasuke gave her a warning look before he reached, setting the scroll on her bedside shelf. 

"Your parents should at least get to know what happened to you," he finally said. 

"What...?" Sakura asked quietly. "Sasuke, what are you...?" 

Sasuke leaned close, their noses touching. 

"Shut the hell up," he whispered. "Wouldn't want your parents to wind up dead, would you?" Sasuke's threat made Sakura shut up right away. "Good..." Sasuke smirked and tilted his head a little. "You've grown, Sakura," he commented, motioning with a nod toward her chest. Sakura looked surprised though she quickly glared. 

"Just...Tell me why you're here, Sasuke..." 

"No kiss?" he asked. When Sakura didn't respond, Sasuke glared at her and shook his head. "I'm here because I need you, Sakura," Sasuke whispered in her ear. Sakura shivered a little, Sasuke's voice full of venom. "And you're going to be coming with me," he added as he sat up. Slowly, he let Sakura's wrists go and got off her bed. He held a finger to his lips to remind Sakura to be quiet before he nodded toward her closet. 

"Pack your things, Sakura," he ordered. Sakura stood still at first, refusing to move. Sasuke quickly got back in her bed, pinning her roughly as he let out an annoyed growl. "I will kill your parents if you don't fucking move!" he snapped at her. This time when Sasuke let her go Sakura moved, the pink haired woman beginning to pack. As she was packing, she heard Sasuke whispering to himself and turned to see what was happening. She watched Sasuke quietly, the Uchiha whispering quietly as he placed a hand to the side of his head. Sakura calmed her breathing and was soon able to hear what the Uchiha was saying.

"All dead, all gone, never see them..." Sasuke whispered to himself, repeating his words a few times. He paused mid sentence when he saw Sakura watching him. He lowered his hand and glared at her, placing a hand on the hilt of his katana. "Finish packing," he ordered. Sakura frowned and slowly went over to the Uchiha, placing a hand gently on his cheek. Sasuke flinched at her touch and tried pulling away, but Sakura placed her hand on him again. He stared at her, Sakura staring back. 

"Sasuke...What happened to you?" she whispered, her voice shaking. She had tears in her eyes as she spoke. Seeing Sasuke the way his way...Angry, broken...It was hard for Sakura to take. 

Sasuke looked her in the eyes and gave a demented smile. 

"You're going to fix my head, Sakura. Stop the voices, make me all better," Sasuke said before motioning at her bag. "Now finish packing, my team's waiting." 

As Sakura packed her bag, taking only what she thought she would need. Four of her best medical books, some supplies, a few scrolls, her clothes and the last thing she grabbed was the photo of Team Seven from the bedside shelf. In the photo, Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura were smiling happily, Kakashi even grinning behind his mask with his visible eye shut. Sakura stared at the photo quietly, frowning softly as her thoughts drifted back to that day.

**Kakashi stood behind Sakura, Sasuke on her left with Naruto on her right. Team Seven had been together for a year now and so Kakashi had decided to have a picture taken to mark the occasion. He placed one hand on Sasuke's head, the other on Naruto's. For once, the two young Shinobi weren't arguing. It was a nice moment of silence, Kakashi noted. The photographer looked up at Kakashi and smiled a bit.**

**"You guys ready, or...?" the young man asked. Kakashi gave a small nod.**

**"Smile now," Kakashi said to his students before smiling himself, his visible eye shutting. Naruto grinned happily at the camera, Sasuke smiling softly as well. Sakura had the biggest grin out of them, the young woman smiling widely at the camera. There was a small flash before the photographer gave a nod and chuckled.**

**"I'll have a picture for each of you in no time," he promised. Kakashi gave a nod, the man walking off.**

**"Well, since we have to wait, why don't we go get ramen?" Kakashi offered. Naruto's grin only grew, the Uzumaki almost tackling Kakashi in a tight hug.**

**"You're the best, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted. He let go and began to rush off, calling back, "Come on, you slowpokes!"**

**Kakashi chuckled softly and shook his head, smiling softly behind his mask. He turned his attention to his other two students, turning his focus to Sasuke. He studied the Uchiha, soon stepping over to him and Sakura.**

**"Doing okay, Sasuke?" Kakashi questioned. Sasuke stopped talking to Sakura and looked over at Kakashi. He offered a small, real smile, nodding his head.**

**"I...Yeah, I'm doing good Kakashi," Sasuke admitted and chuckled. "Thanks. All of you..."**

Sakura's focus returned to reality when Sasuke grabbed her wrist roughly, making her drop the framed photo. She looked at him and frowned, pulling free from his grasp. The two locked eyes and for a moment, Sasuke's expression softened, the man seeming almost confused. But just as quickly as the confusion came it left, Sasuke's rage returning to his eyes. He placed a hand on Sakura's shoulder, leaning so their faces were a mere inch apart. 

"Why bother with that photo? Team Seven died long ago. Those days are over, Sakura," Sasuke whispered. Sakura held his cold gaze for several seconds before she picked the frame up, pulling the photo from it. She put it in her bag with the rest of her stuff before glancing at the window, refusing to meet his eyes. To her, it was obvious why she kept it. To her, Team Seven could still come back from the grave. Or, so she had believed for the last four years. And yet now...

Sakura forced the thoughts away.

"I have everything I might need," Sakura whispered, seeing no point in dragging things out. She knew in the end Sasuke'd get his way. If her parents weren't home, she would fight. But...She couldn't risk the unhinged Uchiha killing them in a fit of rage. With a sigh, Sakura stepped up to the window and looked out at the moon. 

"If there's anything you don't have, I'm sure Suigetsu or Juugo can find it for you," Sasuke replied. He pushed her a little and Sakura sighed. Together the two hopped from the window, landing without a sound. Sasuke lead the way, navigating through the village with ease. When the two had finally made it out of the village, Sasuke turned his attention to the pink haired woman.

"My team is just a few minutes away from here," Sasuke explained, a smirk crossing his face. He motioned for Sakura to follow him, the Uchiha leading them further from the village with every passing second. In no time at all the village was out of sight and Sakura felt worse by the second, a nervous feeling building in her chest. 

Finally, after minutes of traveling quickly, Sasuke and Sakura stopped at the base of a hill. Waiting for them at the top stood three people. One redhaired woman, one orange haired man and one man who had white haired with a tint of light blue to it. All of them wore cloaks, the hoods down.

When Sasuke and Sakura made it to the top of the hill, Sasuke's smirk returned. 

"I got Sakura, as planned," Sasuke commented. "She'll be very useful in Taka." 

The redhaired woman, Karin, frowned and glared at the pink haired woman, a look of annoyance in her eyes. She already didn't like Sakura. Why did Sasuke even need her...? Karin had been doing just fine healing his wounds! Turning to Sasuke, Karin crossed her arms.

"Why the hell did you risk coming back to Konoha just to get her?!" Karin questioned loudly. The white haired man, Suigetsu, simply shook his head at Karin's outburst. Over the years, Suigetsu had learned not to anger the Uchiha by questioning his actions. 

Sasuke waited for Karin's outburst to end before he glanced over at Sakura. He stepped over to her and patted her bag before looking back to Karin.

"Sakura is known as one of if not THE best medic. She brought valuable medical books. Her skills will prove priceless to me." 

Karin narrowed her eyes at Sasuke's words.

"I've been healing all of your wounds just fine all these years..." Karin began.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and took a step toward Karin, the woman backing up, her angry expression suddenly turning into a nervous one. 

"H...Hey now, don't give me that look. I was just saying, you've never had any complaints before!" Karin protested as she raised her hands.

Sasuke stopped his advance and just glared, a look of pure hatred in his gaze.

"Sakura is staying and that's final," Sasuke said quietly, his voice barely above a whisper. Karin exhaled softly and rubbed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Fine. Fine, Sasuke, you can have your little doctor," Karin muttered. 

Sasuke's lips curled into a twisted smile as he looked at Sakura, the pink haired woman shivering at his expression. She managed to hold his gaze, however. 

"There is one small problem, though," Sasuke said as he made himself look away from Sakura, his attention returning to Karin. "Sakura is a very skilled medic." 

Suigetsu slowly glanced at Karin before quietly backing up, shaking his head. The orange haired man, Juugo, stepped back as well and remained silent. 

"How is that a problem? You came to get her for that very reason," Karin pointed out, an annoyed edge to her voice. 

Sasuke's twisted grin only became more sinister. 

"The problem, Karin, is that Taka only needs one medic." 

Karin's eyes widened with fear.

"Sasuke, wait, I-" 

Lightning sparked around Sasuke's hand, crackling and chirping like 1,000 birds. The blue lightning danced around his hand, glowing bright. Without any hesitation, Sasuke lunged for Karin and pierced her heart, his hand coming out through her back. Karin stood still for a moment before coughing up blood. The lightning faded from Sasuke's hand, his skin dyed crimson with Karin's blood. It dripped from his fingers, staining the grass around Karin. Sasuke began to laugh, quietly at first though his laughter grew louder as he pulled his hand from Karin's chest. He let the dead woman fall, Karin landing with a thud. A pool of her blood formed around her, her dead eyes wide with shock. Sasuke kneeled next to Karin and wiped his bloody hand on her cloak before he leaned in.

"You always annoyed me," Sasuke whispered to the dead Uzumaki. "I'm glad you're finally gone." 

When he stood, he was greeted by Sakura's fist slamming into his face. The Uchiha groaned and stumbled, tripping over Karin's body as a cracking sound came from where Sakura's punch hit his cheek. 

"You...Why'd you kill her?!" Sakura screamed at him, shaking with anger. She was pale and looked freaked out, tears in her eyes. 

Sasuke stared up at the night sky, his vision blurry, his head pounding. He remained on his back, a confused look coming to his face as he waited for his vision to clear. When it finally did, Sasuke eyed Sakura, blinking a few times. The two locked eyes for a moment and slowly Sasuke got back on his feet, holding his face quietly. The two continued to hold the other's gaze until Sasuke finally glanced down at Karin and frowned. 

"Let's go," he muttered and began walking away. Suigetsu and Juugo followed and after a moment Sakura began walking as well, glancing back at Karin with a frown. She knew there was nothing she could do. After all, you can't heal the dead. As they walked, Sakura slowly moved next to Sasuke's side. Without saying anything, while glaring, she began to heal his cracked cheek. It was simple for someone of her skill, of course, and in just a few seconds he was fully healed. 

Sasuke glanced over and studied Sakura's features before he slowly began to glare. 

"If you ever hit me like that again, I'll break your arm," he warned. With that the Uchiha sped up, walking ahead of the woman. Sakura frowned then just sighed. 

When Team Taka finally returned to their base, nearly four hours later, Sasuke motioned for Suigetsu and Juugo to leave them alone. When they were out of sight, Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her through the dim compound until the two stopped in front of a dark red door. Sasuke opened the door with his free hand and shoved Sakura in. Inside there was a bed, a nightstand, drawers for her clothes, a few bookshelves full of books as well as a desk for Sakura to work at. On the other side of the room was another door which lead to her bathroom. 

"Here's your room, Haruno," he explained. "You'll be sleeping here while in Taka." 

Sakura turned to face Sasuke and frowned once more. 

"Okay," was all she replied.

"During the day you may go anywhere in the compound EXCEPT for my room. If I'm in there, don't bother me. This compound has a lab as well, you'll have all you need there and if anything is missing just give me, Juugo or Suigetsu a list." 

Sakura gave a small nod. 

"Other than that..." 

Sasuke smirked darkly.

"Welcome to Taka, Sakura." 

With that, Sasuke left her alone, shutting her door as he walked away. Sakura stood motionless for several seconds before she walked over to the bed and fell into it, pressing her face against the pillow. As Sakura tried forcing herself to sleep, she knew her life would never be the same again.


	2. Fractured

**Sakura walked through the dark halls of the compound, the woman moving slowly. She froze every now and then and listened, hearing a soft sobbing coming from somewhere down the hall. She frowned and closed her eyes, trying to focus on the sound. When Sakura heard the crying once more, she began to walk quickly. She wasn't sure why, but she felt full of dread. She felt as if something was seriously wrong. Focusing chakra to her feet, Sakura rushed down the dark hall, the force of her running cracking the floor beneath her. She stopped when she heard the crying, the pink haired woman finding herself standing in front of a dark red door. With shaking hands, Sakura reached out, gripping the handle. She froze, taking a deep breath before finally forcing herself to open the door.**

**Stepping inside, Sakura glanced around the dimly lit room. Across the room a woman stood in front of a desk, her back facing Sakura. Because of the darkness of the room, Sakura had trouble seeing who the woman was. As her eyes adjusted to the dark, Sakura noticed the woman had red hair.**

**"K...Karin? You okay? I heard crying..." Sakura began softly, taking a step closer to the Uzumaki. "Hey, what's wrong?"**

**Turning to face Sakura, Karin gave the woman a small smile. Blood ran down the side of her mouth and she had a large hole in her chest where her heart should have been. Her clothes were covered in blood and dry mud. Her right sleeve was ripped off at the elbow, the left sleeve ripped near the wrist. With jerky movements, Karin began stepping towards Sakura. "Hello, Doctor Haruno. I need your help," the redhead said, blood dripping from her mouth as she spoke. "I need a new heart." With that, Karin lunged. Sakura quickly opened the door and stepped back into the hall, slamming the door shut. Karin slammed into it, cracking the door. "Come on, Doctor. Don't you help people?" Karin questioned as she slammed into the door again. The door cracked more, a large piece splitting off and hitting Sakura. Sakura stumbled back, hitting the wall with a groan of pain. Sakura's focus returned to Karin as the door opened, the redhead giving Sakura a twisted smile.**

**Sakura took off running, knowing if she didn't escape she'd end up just as dead as the Uzumaki woman. She reached the end of the hall and quickly ducked into a room, closing the door without a sound. Quickly scanning the room, Sakura took a deep breath to calm herself. She glanced at the door for a moment before turning her back to it, freezing when she saw Sasuke standing in the middle of the room.**

**"Sasuke...?" Sakura whispered. "Sasuke, we have to get out of here!"**

**Instead of helping the woman escape, the Uchiha offered a small smile, motioning for her to come to him. Sakura hesitated. After the way they were reunited, Sakura wasn't sure if she wanted to go to him. But after another motion by Sasuke, the pink haired woman slowly moved to him. When she got to him, Sasuke slowly wrapped his arms around her in a hug, holding her close and tight. The Uchiha gently rubbed her back in a comforting way and soon Sakura relaxed in his arms, closing her eyes.**

**"I'm sorry, Sakura. I really am," Sasuke whispered softly.**

**Sakura looked into his eyes, an uneasy feeling returning to her.**

**"For...For what, Sasuke..?"**

**Sasuke turned her around so her back was to his chest. He held her tightly, keeping her in place. Sakura began struggling when she saw Karin at the door, the Uzumaki woman staring at Sakura with a grin on her face.**

**"I'm sorry, Sakura. But Karin needs a new heart," Sasuke whispered to his old friend. "I'll miss you, Sakura..."**

**"You let me die, Sakura. It's only fair to share your heart," Karin commented.**

**As Karin began stepping closer to them, Sakura began to cry, unable to break free. In just a few seconds Karin stood in front of them, the dead woman slowly reaching her arm out. Sakura screamed in pain as Karin's fingers-**

Sakura woke with a scream, the woman drenched in sweat. She quickly looked around the room she had been given, pulling a kunai out. Sakura waited a full minute before she lowered the kunai, though she relaxed only a little. When Sakura was sure nobody was in her room, she returned the kunai to its holster on her leg and sighed, letting herself fall back against the bed. She stared at the ceiling and frowned. Had she let Karin die..? No, Sakura knew there was nothing she could have done. By the time Karin had hit the cold ground, she was already heartless. Sakura might have been the best medic alive, but she couldn't heal what wasn't there. Sasuke had destroyed her heart with his Chidori, making it impossible for Sakura to do anything to help the Uzumaki woman. Though Sakura knew she couldn't do anything, she still felt responsible for Karin's death. 

Forcing herself to sit up again, Sakura ran a hand through her hair. As much as she wanted to just go to bed and wake up at home, hoping it had all been a bad dream, she knew she had to get up. Swinging her legs over the side of her bed, Sakura reached down into her bag and pulled out fresh clothes before heading across her room towards her bathroom. Stepping into the bathroom, Sakura set her clean clothes on the counter before she began peeling off her dirty clothes. She first removed her shirt, though freezed when she noticed dry blood on it. She rubbed it silently with her thumb before she shivered and threw the shirt down. When she was finally stripped, Sakura turned the shower on hot and stepped under the relaxing spray of the water. She stood motionless, simply staring down at the drain for several minutes before covering her mouth as she began to cry, realizing what a nightmare her life had become. Would she get to go home? Or would she eventually end up like Karin if she couldn't help Sasuke? Despite how cruel the Uchiha had acted, Sakura wanted to believe he wouldn't really hurt her. But...Would he? They had grown up together. They were best friends, and even dated. She loved Sasuke with all her heart. She just hoped the Uchiha still cared enough not to hurt her. 

When the water turned cold Sakura forced herself out of the shower. She quietly dried off and got into her fresh clothes, the typical outfit for a Jonin though she didn't wear her green flak jacket. Sakura looked at herself in the mirror, frowning. 

"I guess I should go see Sasuke now," Sakura mumbled. She wasn't really looking forward to it, though she figured the sooner she saw him the sooner she could be left alone for the rest of the day. With a sigh, Sakura left her bathroom, walking through her room and out into the hallway. She looked first left then right before she let out an annoyed sigh. "I have no idea where anything is in this place," she pointed out to herself. 

Luckily for Sakura, she saw one of the members of Taka walking down the hall. She quickly made her way over to him, noticing the man had orange hair.

"Hey, could you tell me where Sasuke's room is? I'd like to talk to him," Sakura quickly explained. "I'm Sakura, by the way," she greeted after a pause.

"I'm Juugo. I know who you are. Sasuke's spoken about you many times," the orange haired man replied and offered a tiny smile. "Are you sure you wish to see Sasuke? He doesn't like being disturbed." 

"I need to see him," Sakura replied with her own small smile. "If it makes it easier for you, he'll never know you took me to him," Sakura added in a hopeful tone. 

Juugo became silent as he thought it over, but finally he gave a small nod and began walking. 

"I'm sorry we had to kidnap you," Juugo said as they walked together. "Sasuke insisted we get you. He didn't tell us he planned on getting rid of Karin, though." 

"It isn't your fault, but if it's fine with you, could we not talk about Karin?" Sakura asked with a forced smile. "I had her blood on my clothes. I'd rather not think about her." 

Juugo simply nodded and the two walked through the halls in silence until they finally stopped at a door that was covered in cuts. Sakura looked at the marks, making a mental note that they looked like a kunai hit the door. 

"This is Sasuke's room," Juugo said before he simply turned and left. He knew better than to bother Sasuke while he was sleeping. "Good luck," the man called back.

Sakura reached out and gripped the doorknob. She froze, suddenly feeling afraid of seeing the Uchiha. Letting go of the doorknob, Sakura stared at the door and studied the cuts, chips of the wood missing. With the Uchiha asleep, Sakura briefly wondered if she could take the time to escape. Juugo didn't seem very interested in her, and the blue haired member of Taka likely wouldn't care either, Sakura reasoned. All she had to do was turn and run and she'd be free. She could go home. She could..!

Thoughts of escaping quickly left her mind, however. 

"He threatened Mom and Dad..." Sakura pointed out to herself. "If I leave, would he just come back to get me again? Would he kill my parents..?" Sakura bit her lip as she thought over her options. "If I make it back quick enough, I could tell Lady Tsunade," Sakura decided with a small nod. Taking a step back from Sasuke's room, Sakura turned. She planned on running, and yet...

"Sasuke...I promised to help him," Sakura whispered. "If I run, he'll never trust me. I can't help him if that happens. I..." 

Sakura let out a frustrated sigh before she forced herself to turn back to Sasuke's room. She silently opened the door and took a step inside. It took several seconds for her eyes to adjust to the dark room, but when she could see again she gasped. 

Sasuke's room was trashed. 

The walls had cracks and cuts in the wood, the floor was covered with empty bottles. The bookshelf near his bed was broken down the middle, the books resting on the floor in front of it. Dirty clothes and empty syringes were scattered around the room. Sakura noted that some of the clothes had dry blood on them. Sakura quietly kneeled down to study a few of the syringes. When she realized they were old, she relaxed, though only a little. 

"So drinking and drugging..?" Sakura whispered to herself. "Well...definitely drinking at the very least." 

Sakura stood and made her way over to Sasuke's bed, stepping softly to avoid waking him. When she got to him, Sakura studied his bedpost. 'SAKURA', 'HELP', 'END IT' and 'KILL HIM' were carved into the wood. She shivered, feeling creeped out. She forced herself to reach out, placing her hand on Sasuke's shoulder. 

The moment Sakura touched him, Sasuke's eyes snapped open, his crimson eyes glowing in the dark as he flipped the pink haired woman. He pinned her to his bed, raising his left hand. The room lit up as Chidori surrounded his hand, though the Uchiha froze when he saw it was only Sakura. The two locked eyes, Sakura barely breathing in fear that even the smallest movement would set Sasuke off. 

"Sakura..? What the fuck..?" 

Sasuke ended his jutsu and rolled off Sakura, laying next to her. He ran a hand through his hair, shaking as he stared at the ceiling. Sakura remained motionless for a moment longer before she turned her head.

"Why'd you just..?" 

Sasuke looked over slowly and frowned.

"I thought you were somebody else, Sakura," Sasuke replied in an annoyed voice. His anger faded fast and the Uchiha looked back up, a tired look in his eyes. "It was a nightmare. I was...Orochimaru tried to..." The Uchiha scowled. "Why are you in my room? I told you not to come in here." 

Sakura studied the man quietly, staring into his eyes. She slowly reached out and tried to place a hand on his cheek, but the Uchiha flinched away from her touch. She frowned and finally placed her hand on him, shaking her head.

"I'm here because I want to help you, Sasuke..." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke was silent for a moment, the anger in his eyes fading and being replaced by a look of confusion. The confusion quickly faded as well and Sasuke frowned, looking freaked out.

"I kidnapped you, Sakura. I...Oh, god, I killed Karin," Sasuke whispered, his voice breaking as he spoke. "I can't keep doing this, Sakura," Sasuke suddenly said, pulling away from her. "Please...Please kill me, Sakura," Sasuke begged quietly. "If you don't kill me now, you'll just end up regretting it later. Please...just..." 

Sakura made Sasuke look at her and gently cupped his face. She wasn't sure if he was simply messing with her, with the sudden attitude change, but she decided to take the chance. She didn't want to leave and find out later Sasuke ended up doing something that couldn't be undone. 

"Sasuke, I...I'm not going to kill you. I couldn't kill you, Sasuke, no matter what. You mean too much to me. We grew up together. You were my best friend. I...Well, I loved you. I couldn't hurt you," Sakura gently said, rubbing his cheeks with her thumbs. "I will help you, Sasuke. I promised I would. Please, just...don't do anything to yourself, okay? I WILL help you, no matter what it takes." 

Sasuke hugged the woman tightly, pressing his face against her shoulder. Sakura just held her old friend in silence, not wanting to disturb him. She rubbed his back quietly with a frown on her face as she thought things over. Sasuke's mind was clearly damaged, Sakura mentally noted. Changing personalities so quickly and suddenly regretting his actions...Perhaps the Uchiha wasn't faking his current mood. After several minutes, Sasuke pulled away and looked at the ceiling, letting out a long breath he had been holding. 

"Sasuke, I need to know more before I can help you," Sakura finally pointed out. "I need to know how...this...happened."

"Yeah...Yeah, I know," Sasuke replied. "I'll try to explain the basics of this...problem, of mine."

Sakura gave a soft nod for him to continue, sitting in silence next to him on the bed. Despite the topic, Sakura felt oddly...happy. It had been years since she had spoken to Sasuke like this, telling each other their problems. Sakura even had hope that she could help the damaged Uchiha. 

"At times, it's as if another person is in control. Sometimes I'm just so full of rage, paranoia and can't think right. I feel like there's no point to anything, and all I have is my goal. To kill Itachi. Other times, I feel happy like I did as a kid before the Uchiha clan was killed. Then, finally, I feel normal like I do right now...I don't mind that childish happiness, but those times when I'm full of rage and act cruel...I can't stop it, but I always remember what I do. And I feel sick to my stomach. But I can never stop it." Sasuke paused, glancing at Sakura with a sad smile. "I missed you, but I didn't want to kidnap you. I didn't want you to see me like this." 

"I thought you were dead, Sasuke."

"I wish I was, at times." 

"Sasuke..." 

"Right...Anyways, as I was saying. I feel like three people," Sasuke said, changing the subject away from his death wish. "If I could just...block those out, or...get rid of them. I don't know."

Sakura motioned to the empty bottles and syringes around the room. 

"And those?" she asked.

"Ah...yeah. I've been drinking myself to sleep lately. I can't sleep if I don't." 

"And the syringes..? Are you on drugs, Sasuke?" 

Sasuke shifted.

"Not anymore," he finally said. 

"Just what the hell happened to you, Sasuke..?" 

"It was Orochimaru."

**Sasuke, days after his birthday, made his way through the compound. His hand was resting on the hilt of his katana, his Sharingan glowing in the dark as he made his way through the halls. Orochimaru had called for him, saying it was time to finish his training. He had just turned 18. With all his training, Sasuke could keep his Sharingan on most of the time the way Itachi did. He had learned many jutsus from his time with the snake Sannin, and finally felt ready to take on Itachi. He just had to deal with Orochimaru.**

**When Sasuke arrived at Orochimaru's room he let himself in, narrowing his eyes as he stared at the snake Sannin. Sasuke gripped his katana tightly for a moment before he relaxed a little, studying the older man with his Sharingan, keeping an eye on his chakra in case he tried to attack.**

**"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned finally, his voice echoing through the large room.**

**"Always the attitude, Sasuke-kun," Orochimaru said with a soft smirk. "Your time here is almost done," Orochimaru explained when Sasuke just glared at him.**

**"Let's get this over with. I'm leaving soon to finish things with Itachi," Sasuke explained. He looked over as Kabuto entered the room, the man holding a small wooden box. It wasn't much bigger than a kunai, and Sasuke couldn't deny he was curious about what could be in it. He didn't have to wait long, however, as Orochimaru seemed just as impatient as Sasuke was.**

**"Very well, Sasuke-kun. Kabuto. You know what to do," was all Orochimaru said.**

**Before Sasuke could ask what he meant, Kabuto opened the box. Inside was a small syringe with a dark red liquid. Kabuto quickly shoved the needle in Sasuke's neck and injected him before moving to Orochimaru's side, leaving Sasuke with a confused look on his face.**

**"What the hell did you just..." Sasuke began before he wobbled, his vision beginning to blur. He felt lightheaded yet relaxed, almost smiling thanks to the drug. "What...What was that?" Sasuke questioned. "You said...training..."**

**Orochimaru smirked and slowly got out of his bed, moving to stand in front of Sasuke. Sasuke took a step back but tripped, landing on his back. "I suppose I lied," Orochimaru admitted. "I need a new body. Yours, Sasuke-kun," he explained with a twisted grin. "And a broken mind is so much easier to take over."**

"For awhile, Orochimaru kept me drugged up, got me hooked. Then he cut me off and made sure I couldn't get anymore. But then came part two of his plan. The torture." 

**Sasuke sat in his room, his wrists tied to the chair. He couldn't escape, his chakra blocked. He could barely keep his eyes open. He was exhausted and just wanted to die, but Orochimaru just wouldn't let him. After all, it would be a waste of a body, in Orochimaru's words. Sasuke raised his head as the door to his room opened, his eyes burning from the light of the hallway. Orochimaru and Kabuto entered the room, Kabuto holding a small box.**

**"Well, Sasuke-kun. It's been fun, but it's time to finish things," Orochimaru greeted. Sasuke actually let out a pained whimper as the two stepped closer. "Either your mind will break, or you'll die. Let's try to avoid the second option." With that, Orochimaru gave Kabuto a nod. The man stepped up and undid Sasuke's binds before he opened the box. The syringe inside had a red liquid. Kabuto quickly injected Sasuke before he stepped back, returning to Orochimaru's side. "Your body will go through a hellish pain, Sasuke-kun. Every little touch will cause you agony. Eventually, I'm sure your mind will crack to escape this pain."**

**Sasuke glared as best as he could before he weakly rushed them, stumbling and almost falling. He punched at Orochimaru but the snake man caught his fist and gripped tightly. True to his word, Sasuke let out a yell of pain, the drug making his body far too sensitive. He yanked free, letting out another pained yell as he tripped over the chair he had been tied to. Luckily, the Uchiha landed on his bed, though it didn't feel much better than if he had landed on the hard floor. Orochimaru simply smirked as he watched Sasuke.**

**"Well, Sasuke-kun. We'll be back in...Oh, I give it just 48 hours until your mind is gone. Then...Then, your body will finally be mine."**

**Sasuke was left alone then, Kabuto and Orochimaru leaving his room. He curled up in bed and whimpered, trying to stay still. Every small movement, the fabric of his sheets against his skin, drove him into agony. "I have...I have to survive," Sasuke whispered, closing his eyes tightly. "I have to...I have to...No matter what happens, I need to survive...Itachi will die...I have..." Sasuke trailed off then, his eyes opening, a blank look on his face.**

**Two days later, Orochimaru and Kabuto returned to check on Sasuke. The Uchiha was nowhere to be seen in the dark room, though it seemed as if he had trashed the place. "Kabuto, has Sasuke-kun left his room at all?" Orochimaru questioned.**

**"No, Lord Orochimaru. His room has been under watch this entire time. He must still be here, somewhere."**

**The two looked up when they heard Sasuke clearing his throat. Orochimaru saw the Sharingan glowing in the dark and smirked. "Perhaps I was wrong about you, Sasuke-kun. I thought two days in hell would be enough. No matter, I can't wait any longer."**

**Sasuke narrowed his eyes and gave Orochimaru a look of pure hate.**

**"If you want my body, you're going to have to work for it," Sasuke finally said. His tone was different than when Orochimaru had last seen the Uchiha just days before. He had expected Sasuke to sound weak and broken, but he sounded angry and determined. "I'm going to fucking kill all of you," Sasuke decided before rushing forward.**

"I had to survive, no matter what. So I...Suppose I did what was needed," Sasuke said, finishing his story. "Those two days felt like an eternity. Because of the time I lost, I lost Itachi and have been searching ever since. And then...Well, I kidnapped you. And now you're here, Sakura." 

Sakura had been silent the entire story, simply holding him. But now that she knew all that had happened, and Sasuke told as much as he was willing, Sakura frowned and pulled away, sitting across from him. Sasuke watched as she shook her head, the pink haired woman unsure of how to respond. How could she? Sasuke had been tortured. Even with Orochimaru gone, Sasuke was still suffering because of that torture. Sakura opened her mouth to finally speak, but before she could the bedroom door flew open, Juugo standing in the doorway. 

"Sasuke, someone is nearing the base," Juugo explained, glancing from Sakura to the Uchiha. 

Sasuke slowly narrowed his eyes and got out of bed, his earlier look of anger returning. It seemed he was back to his bad mood, Sakura noted sadly. 

"Any idea who it is?" Sasuke questioned as he grabbed his katana and followed Juugo. Sakura followed seconds later and quickly managed to catch up. 

Juugo shook his head and lead the two to the front of the base, motioning for the door when they arrived. 

"I've never seen them around here, but you wanted to know if anyone came through," Juugo explained, Sasuke giving a nod of agreement. 

"Very well. I'll take care of this quickly, then," Sasuke replied before stepping outside. 

The stranger had finally arrived at the base and looked up when Sasuke and Sakura stepped outside. The stranger, a man, had long red haired that reached his waist. His hair was tied back to keep out of his face. He wore dark grey pants, had blue sandals, a dark blue shirt and a black travel cloak, the inside cloth red. Around his neck he wore a blue scarf, the scarf hiding all but his green eyes. The man was tall, Sasuke noted, standing at 6'3". At his waist he had a katana, no other weapons visible to Sasuke. Following next to the man was a small silver fox. 

Sasuke placed his hand on his katana and stepped towards the strange man, his Sharingan spinning slowly as he studied him. Sasuke stopped and took a breath.

"Who are you?" Sasuke finally asked, deciding to hold back for now. He was curious about the man and wanted to give him a chance first. 

Lowering his scarf, the man offered Sasuke and Sakura a warm smile as he stepped forward and extended his hand. 

"My name is Uchiha Daruma. I've been looking for you, Sasuke."


End file.
